Power rangers Bird Force
by bullsfan2018
Summary: (Was called Daniel's secret) Daniel has a secret that none of the force knows about. An old friend of daniel come ans says that Daniel, Larmina, and Vince are called on to protect Arus as the Bird Force Power Rangers. The young new rangers face many challenges and dangers as they meet new people and unlock the true meaning of being a power ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Voltron Force Daniel's secret.

Teams bio

Voltron Force

Keith

Lion: Black Lion

Age: 25

Appearance: Blue eyes, black hair, Wears a black and gray uniform. Wears voltcom on his right arm.

Voltcom Weapon: Sky-Blue Dual Swords

Lance

Lion: Red Lion

Age: 24

Appearance: Brown semi long hair and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt with a brown jacket over it. Wears voltcom on his right arm.

Voltcom weapon: Red Dual Pistols and hot hands

Princess Allura

Lion: Blue Lion

Age: 22

Appearance: Blonde hair and green eyes. Wears blue and black uniform. Wears voltcom on her right arm.

Voltcom weapon: Blue bow and arrows and blue whip.

Pidge

Lion: Green Lion

Age: 20

Appearance: Short brown hair with brown hair and wears goggles over them. He wears a green and black uniform. Wears voltcom on his right arm.

Voltcom weapon: Green ninja stars

Hunk

Lion: Yellow Lion

Age: 27

Appearance: Short brown hair and green eyes. He wears a yellow and black uniform. Wears voltcom on his right arm.

Voltcom weapon: Yellow claw hammer

Cadets/ Rangers

Daniel

Red Ranger

Spirit: Falcon

Age: 16

Appearance: Messy black hair with purple eyes. As a cadet his uniform is gray. Wears voltcom on right arm.

Voltcom weapon: Orange firing speed claws.

Larmina

Blue Ranger

Spirit: Swan

Age: 16

Appearance: Red hair and blue eyes. Her ears are pierced in three places. As a cadet she wears a gray uniform. Wears voltcom on right arm.

Voltcom weapon: Lite blue battle staff, half link battle staff and spear.

Vince

Green Ranger

Spirit: Owl

Appearance: African American with black hair and hazel eyes. As a cadet he wears a gray uniform. Wears voltcom on right arm.

Voltcom weapon: Light blue energy blast and wires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Daniel POV

I sighed as Larmina fought Vince. As good as Larmina is at fighting I could take her on with one hand behind my back. Larmina was too aggressive and had a somewhat sloppy form. _She would have been kicked out of the Order of the Claw. _I thought as she kicked Vince hard in the stomach.

"That was good Larmina." Keith said. I snorted loudly. She turned and glared at me. "So Daniel you think you can beat her?" Keith asked. I knew he was curious why I had snorted at his comment.

"Yeah I do think I can beat her." I said trying not to sound cocky but failed. She smirked and I stepped forward. She got into her fighting stance. I remembered what Master Cody had taught me and I got into my fighting stance as well. Larmina attacked me with a kicked to my chest. I ducked and sent a punch to her hitting her in the stomach. I kicked at her and she ducked but I was already up against her kicking her in the leg causing her to almost fall. She tried to punch me but I stopped it with my palm and twisted it causing her gasp in pain. I heard Keith call stop and I stepped back.

Keith, Vince and Larmina all looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked even thought I knew the answer.

"Daniel you never fought this well before, how come you fought this well today and what type of fighting style where you using?" Keith asked looking at me.

"Let's just say you don't know everything about me and I was using a fighting style none of you know about." I saw Larmina frowned at that. I know she thinks she knows every type of fighting style but she was wrong. Keith dismissed the class and I used my sonic speed to run out near the lake.

When I got there I took a deep breath and channeled my animal spirit. I saw the red surround my body. "Unleash the falcon!" I yelled as I threw my hands out in front of me unleashing the falcon which was red. It let out a scream and soared through the air. I smiled as I saw it disappear.

I heard my voltcom go off and I heard Keith voice. "Daniel where are you? You should be in your next class. Lance is pissed you aren't there." I sighed not wanting to go to the class. I didn't want to see Vince and Larmina. I didn't want them to ask questions. _I wish Master Cody was here. He would know what to do. _I chuckled thinking that I would have my tail handed to me if he knew that I was missing class. "Daniel, where are you?" Keith asked again.

"I'm on my way back. I was near the lake; I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute." I said using my sonic speed to get back to the castle. I was in front of Keith in a minute. He turned to me looking at me.

"You should get to class. Lance will have your tail handed to you if you don't get going." He said the exacted words Master Cody would have said if he was here. I sighed missing him. "You ok Daniel?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, just missing an old friend. He had always had helped me when I need help." Keith looked at me waiting for me to tell him more. "I should get to class." I said walking to the classroom to interrupt Lance in the middle of a lecture.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Nice to see you will be joining us Daniel." Lance said. I bowed my head in embarrassment and took my seat between Larmina and Vince. Lance went on and on how the lions had been made and how they were worked by the pilots. I love piloting the lions but I wish I could go back outside for a little. _Why would he tell us how to pilot the lions, why not show us?" _I thought as Lance showed them a model of the lions.

I started to let my mind drift and I let myself drift back to my time when I was just a cub at the Academy. I remember how Master Alexis didn't like how I was much more of a free spirit and told me to leave the Academy until Master Cody decide to train me. He taught me how to us my animal spirit to defend myself and how to defend myself using the technique of the falcon.

"Daniel, are you paying attention?" Lance asked annoyed snapping me out of my memories.

"Sorry Lance. I wasn't." I muttered. Larmina started snickering at that and I blushed.

"Daniel you need to pay attention if you want to pilot the lions. Because if not you will fall behind and we might have to kick you out of the Force." Lance said. I nodded and went back to paying attention as he talked more on how to pilot the lions.

After class we were able to do what anything we wanted. We decide to go outside for a little to relax. I walked next to Vince with Larmina on his other side. We got to the lake and sat down. "So Daniel, will you like to explain how come you were able to fight so well? And what type of fighting style you were using?" Larmina asked right away.

I looked at her. "No, I don't feel like explaining." I said in an even voice. She looked annoyed but didn't push any farther. "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Well we are near the lake and it is hot out. I don't know about you two but I say let's go for a swim." Vince said. I grinned and pulled off the top of my cadet uniform showing off my v line and six pack from all of the training from the Academy. Vince looked surprise but Larmina looked like she was drooling a little.

"Hey Larmina," she snapped her head up to my face, "don't need to drool." I said with a smirk. She glared at me and pushed me into the lake. I laughed and Vince and Larmina then came in with me. We fooled around for a little when Keith called us back to the castle. We raced back there to see Keith and Lance arguing as the others watched.

They stopped as soon as we were there. "Ok Cadets we got a call from planet Airea asking for help. So pick a pilot and go with them." Keith said as the force took off running to the cock pits. I ran after Keith and sat in the co-pilot seat. We flew the Lions to Airea and saw them getting attack by what looked like bird men.

I felt my body freeze as I recognized what they were. "How?" I whispered as the force started to destroy them with the lions.

"Daniel, Larmina and Vince, I need all of you to fight on the ground. The lions are starting to get over run. I need you guys to start wipe out what ever these things are." Keith said. I jumped out of the Black lion just as Larmina leaped out of Blue and Vince jumped out of Green.

"You all ready to fight?" Larmina said before rushing into battle. I sighed and asked myself how the Humming Warriors escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Daniel POV

Larmina was using her battle staff to fight them. She stabbed them threw the chest and threw them on others. I fought with my claws slicing them. Soon we all were back to back with the Humming Warriors surrounding us. _They look just like what Master Cody showed me. _I thought. The Humming Warriors had black and red feathers and the head of it was narrow and it had a pointy beck with the tip being black. The eyes were blood red. I shuddered as one of them looked at me.

It screeched causing Larmina to drop her staff and casing my voltcom to turn off. All three of us fell to our knees covering our ears. One of them kicked Larmina into Vince causing them to fly a few yards away from me. One grabbed me and flipped me making me to land on my back hard. I groaned and tried to stand but fell back down. All of the Humming Warriors so this and went after Larmina and Vince leaving me alone. I saw one of them about to hit them when I stood up.

"Hey buddies!" I shouted at them causing them to turn to me. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I took off my voltcom and got into my fighting stance.

Larmina and Vince looked at me. "Daniel what are you doing?" Larmina asked scared. She and Vince tried to stand but fell back down from the pain of the kick. I took a deep breath and got into my fight stance. They charged at me and I went with my instinct. I punched at one hitting it hard making it exploding as red and black dust.

I heard one come up behind me and I leaped backwards kicking it in the head as I went to land. I kicked punched and flipped over them. There was a few left. I waited for them to come at me. They charged and I let some of my power. As I went to punch one of them, I saw my hand had a red light around it. I felt my hand connect with the Humming Warrior making it fly back before exploding. This happened with the rest.

Larmina was using her staff to lean on and Vince was leaning on her. "Daniel how did you do that. I saw the red light around your hand. You got a lot of explain to do." Vince said as both of them looked at me.

"Yes Daniel please explain how you were able to defeat all of this creatures without using your voltcom and Larmina and Vince couldn't" Keith's voice said from behind me. I sighed and turned to them.

"I promise to explain everything when we get home." After checking to make sure everyone on Airea was ok we went home. When we got back to the control room everyone turned to me waiting for me to explain.

Larmina POV

I still can't believe that I was defeated by a ugly bird thing. When Daniel had beat them had angered me even more. _How can Daniel, the boy who can't even beat me most of the time in a fight, defeat those things? _I thought angrily as Daniel sat down getting ready to explain.

"Where to begin?" He muttered. Keith raised an eyebrow at that. Daniel ran a hand threw his already mess hair backing it even messier. "I should start at the beginning." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You think?" I said sarcastically. He glared at me.

"I'll start back to when there were the Jungle Fury Power Rangers that will explain everything easier. For over ten thousand years, the spirit of a pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhuq, the "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. But then, evil has escaped and the Pai Zhuq had selected their three top members to fight this evil. The three were Jarrod, Lily and Theo. Jarrod turned out to be a bad choice so a cub name Casey was chosen to replace him. They had to fight Jarrod, who had gotten possessed by Dai Shi, as the Jungle Fury Power Rangers." I saw Vince take a breath. _It must be an Earth thing._ I thought

"After they defeated Dai Shi they went on to train other to keep the Avian Lords from escaping who were even more powerful than Dai Shi. That had been about a hundred years ago. I'm part of the Pai Zhug Academy before joining the Galaxy Alliance as part of a mission for my Master but then you guys brought me here. The Pai Zhug believes that everyone has an animal spirit which is true." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't believe that. How could someone have an animal spirit in them? What is yours? And if it is true prove it." I said not believing him.

He shrugged. "Everyone has an animal spirit. It explains why everyone is different and how they act. Mine is the spirit of the falcon. The falcon is one of the fastest birds on Earth and I like going fast. I need everyone to stand back." Daniel said.

Lance looked at him. "Why?" he asked slowly.

"I'm going to prove to Larmina that I have an animal spirit." Everyone moved out of the way. Daniel took a deep breath and a red glow started to form around his body. He moved his hands out in front of him and at the same time he shouted. "Unleased the falcon!" I gasped as a red falcon formed and flew from his body and flew overhead. It soon disappeared and I started at Daniel in shocked just like everyone else.

"How did you do that?" Pidge asked clearly impressed.

"It takes a lot of practice and training. You have to connect with your animal spirit. With proper training you can find out what it is. A master can just looked at you from the way you fight or your personality and guess what animal spirit you have." Daniel answered.

The alarm went off and Pidge pulled up a screen to see that a ship was coming in with a black trail on smoke behind it. It crashed hard into the ground. "Come one!" Keith shouted and we all ran to the lions. We ran to the ship and got out of the lions. The whole ship had bullet holes. "Someone had tried to shoot down the ship." Keith said. The door opened and Daniel gasped in surprised.

A young man about 23 with short brown hair that was spiked up with blue eyes looked around. "Hello Daniel. It is nice to see you again." The young man smiled as he said that.

"Hello Master Cody." Daniel said bowing. The young man sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Cody?"

"Too many to count." Daniel said with a laughing as he went and shook his hand.

**Please review. I want everyone's opinion on this story. **

**Also I want to know what type of morphers they should have. I had three ideas. The voltcom which would change to fit their animal spirits, a bracelet or a ring. Which ever one you all pick is what I would use.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Daniel POV

I shook Cody's hand. "Um Daniel would you like to explain who this is?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, sure Keith. Voltron Force this is my master who taught me about my animal spirit, Master Cody," He opened his mouth, "but you can just call him Cody."

Cody turned to me eyebrow raised. "So you told them about your animal spirit, how come?"

"I had to. The Humming Warriors had escape, so I used my animal spirit to fight them, and something tells me that is why you are here." I said.

He looked at me graved. "It is. They attacked planet Ariea on accident. They are after Arus with it being home of the Voltron Force. The evil bird lord Eoin has escape and wants to take over this planet because he thinks it will be the best before taking over the universe."

"How does this concern Daniel?" Allura asked watching Cody.

"The Pia Zhug has chosen Daniel and two others to become Arus protectors. I found out all of the attacks are going to be at the city of Blue Lake, the greatest city on Arus. I know you all can protect it but this is something that only Daniel and the two others can do." Cody said quickly as Lance want to say something. "They have the power to fight them, besides something tells me that whenever they attack you will be on a mission."

Keith sighed but nodded understanding him. "Ok, you have Daniel but who are the other two?"

Cody looked nervous now. "You all aren't going to be happy when I tell you."

"Who are the other two?" Keith said angrily now. I knew he just wanted answers.

"The other two are Duchess Larmina and your cadet Vince." He said.

"No." Both Keith and Allura said at the same time. "I will not let my niece do this." Allura said firmly.

"Vince will not do it either. I don't care if you think you need them but you don't. You also aren't taking Daniel with you." Keith said with authority in his voice.

"I know you all don't think that they can protect this world but they can, you can't, if you try to this world will then be destroyed. Then the other worlds will be too." I could see it in Cody's eyes that he wasn't lying.

Keith stepped forward till he was up in Cody's face. "These cadets are under the Voltron Force's care. We can handle anything that comes are way. You can stay with us tonight but then tomorrow morning you are going." Keith said before turning back to the Black lion. I followed him as Vince went with Pidge and Larmina went with Allura. Cody rode with Lance.

That night I was quiet during dinner. I excused myself and went to bed early with lots of thoughts going through my head.

Keith POV

I sighed as Daniel went to bed. I saw Cody sigh as he watched him walk away. After dinner I went to bed. I woke up to see I was in a forest. "Where am I?" I asked out loud.

"You too Keith?" As voice said from behind me. I turned to see Allura standing there looking as confused as I felt. We walked around till we got to a clearing where the rest of the force was.

"What is going on?" Lance asked. Five figures then appeared in front of us. One man was wearing red with a black claw on his chest. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. A girl in yellow wore the same thing. She had brown eyes and dirty blond hair. An Asian man wore the same thing as the other two but his was blue. The man one next to him wore purple and had brown eyes and long brown hair. The last one wore white and black. He had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Voltron Force." The one in red said with a smile.

"Who are you, how do you know us and where are we?" I asked ready to fight if they tried to attack us.

"My name is Casey Rhodes, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger." The one in red said.

"My name Lily Chilman, the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger." The one in yellow said.

"My name is Theo Martin, the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger." The one in blue said.

"My name is RJ, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger." The one is purple said.

"My name is Dominic Hargan, the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger." They one in white said.

"Wait did you say power rangers? Keith these are the people Daniel told us about." Lance said to me then.

"Yes that is us. Know to answer your third question, so the second one makes sense, you are in the Spirit Realm. We know who you are thanks to Cody coming to tell us."

"What do you need from us?" Allura asked.

Now they all looked graved. "We need you to let your cadets become power rangers to protect Arus city, Blue Lake, because if not this is what will happen to your world and the universe." Casey said. The forest shifted then we were standing on planet Aurs only it didn't look like it. There crumbling or already destroyed buildings. The grass was brown or black and the sky was filled with smoke. People were running from this weird looking bird human thing laughing and walking around.

"With the Voltron Force gone, there is no one to stop me!" He let out an evil laugh.

We can back to the forest and looked at the old power rangers in shocked. "Lotor had taken over Earth but then when Eoin got angry about sharing he destroyed planet Doom and killed Lotor." Lily said looking at us. "If you don't want this to happen you need Daniel, Larmina and Vince become the power rangers to defeat the evil."

With that everything started to fade and I woke up in cold sweat. _Did that actually happen? _ I thought as I got out of bed. I walked to the control room to see the rest of the force was up. "You all were there in the Spirit Realm right?" I asked them.

"Yeah that dream did happen. Keith as much as I don't want my niece to be part of this it is the right thing to do." Allura said looking at me.

"I know you are right Allura but I'm afraid that they will be killed doing this."

"Keith the cadets are strong and smart. They can do this. Have faith in them." Hunk said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. We need to tell Cody he can take them and train them." I said sighing. As much as I they annoyed me I didn't want any of them to get hurt.

The next morning while we were all eating breakfast I stood up. "Cody, the force and I have decided to let you take Daniel, Vince and Larmina to train them to become the power rangers."

He smiled. "Thank you Keith. I can tell you all had a talk with Jungle Fury Power Rangers." He said smirking. I looked down embarrassed. He laughed. "They can be scary, those five. I remember the first time I meet them. I was so scared I fainted." We all started laughing.

"While we are talking about making you guys power rangers here are your morphers." Cody said pulling out a box. He opened it to show two rings and a bracelet. Each one had a gem on it. "Daniel, come here please." We all watched as Daniel took off his voltcom and got up and walked over and picked up the ring with the red gem on it. He put it on his right hand and gasped and I saw that it had tightened around his ring finger.

Larmina did the same and picked up the bracelet. Vince grabbed the ring with the green gem and put it on. It happened just like Daniel's ring and Larmina's bracelet.

"Thank you Keith for letting me do this. Cadets, go get ready for the ride over to Blue Lake City." Cody said to them. After the cadets came back with their bags each one of us on the force said good bye.

"Please stay safe, all of you. Don't do anything stupid." I said looking over at Daniel.

"Don't worry Keith. We will be safe but you know we will we be hurt as well. We are power rangers, nothing will stop us." Daniel said with the confidence of a leader.

We all watched as they rode away to Blue Lake I whispered, "Good luck all of you." I felt Allura come up behind me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back and she rested her head on my shoulder.

**Thanks to all of the people who had review. For all of you that like Jungle Fury Power Rangers I wanted to add them in to show the force what could happen. I do hope you all like the chapter. Stay tune to see what happens next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Vince POV

I was glad to get out of the car. Daniel and Larmina didn't stop arguing the whole way here. I looked around and saw lots of shops and tall buildings. "Hey Vince you going to help us?" Cody called out. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked to the back of the car and grabbed my bag. Cody locked the car and we walked into a house.

"When did you buy a house here?" Daniel asked. Cody grinned at that and laughed.

"I bought this house from a friend a while back. Come on, I'll show you all your rooms and each of you get your own." We walked in to see that the kitchen which was big and a table in the room next to it. There was a TV in the family room which was huge. He took us to the first room that was painted black with red stripes. I can tell this was Daniel's room and I was right.

"Daniel, this is your room. I knew you like black but I also remember that you like red as well." We continued walking then we were at a room that was blue. "Larmina this is your room." The last room was green and I grinned and went to the bed and laid down on it.

"After you guys settle in I need to take you down stairs." Cody said walking out with Daniel and Larmina. I put my clothes away then walked out to see Cody, Daniel and Larmina waiting for me. "So you guys ready to see where you will be training?"

We all nodded and we walked down stairs to see a door with five different colors which were red, green, blue, silver and white. He placed them as red, blue green, white and silver being last. The door clicked open and we entered. We all gasped. There were monitors on one side and a huge tunnel with different colors on the other side. There were training dummies in a corner and a blue mat in the center of the room and on a rack there were three different weapons.

"I know it isn't much but it will work out for us, now for some real fun. First change out of those uniforms and but theses on." Cody said handing us each a shirt with black pants.

I grabbed my green shirt and went to a changing room. After I finished changing I saw that on the front of mine there was a black owl. When I walked out I saw that Daniel's shirt had a black falcon on it and Larmina had a black swan.

"Cody I understand why Daniel has the falcon on his shirt but how come Larmina and I have a swan and owl?" I asked wondering.

"I can tell what both of your animal spirits are. Larmina is the swan because she is a graceful fighter. Also swans can be nice but at the same time get them angry they will attack you. Vince," he said turning to me, "you are wise like an owl. It is time to train, each of you get into your fighting stance." Cody instructed.

We each did. "Look deep inside of you and try to connect with your inner spirit." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked deep inside myself and felt something stir inside of me. "Become on with your animal spirit." I heard Cody's voice say. Then I felt it. In my mind I saw the owl. I opened my eyes to see green light surrounding my body. I looked over to see blue light surrounded Larmina and red light surrounding Daniel. "Now unleased your animal spirit."

"Unleased the falcon!" Daniel yelled. His falcon soared threw the air then disappeared.

"Release the swan!" Larmina shouted and a blue swan few throw the air as well.

"Free the owl!" I screamed. A green owl flew from my body. I looked closely and so that it was a Barred Owl.

"You guys did it. You were able to unleash your animal spirits. Now I want each of you to practice it till you have mastered it." Cody said as he sat down to mediate. We kept practicing. Of course Daniel did it with ease. Larmina and I struggled for the next few hours before being able to master it with ease.

"I have something to tell you all something as well." Cody said after we finished training. We all looked at him waiting. "Starting tomorrow you all are going to school."

"What!" We all shouted. I mean I like school but I didn't want to go. I sighed with Daniel and Larmina when an alarm went off.

"What is that?" I asked as Cody went running to the monitors and pulled up a screen. A weird looking bird person thing came on the screen. "That is a mythical bird isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is a Roc. Very powerful in strength but is not the brightest bird in the world. Go, you will know what to do." Cody said going back to watch the screen.

"Come on guys we can take him." Daniel said and we ran through the tunnel to go fight the evil bird person thing.

Daniel POV

We ran out of the house to were the evil bird was. "Yes you humans, give me your fear so I will be stronger!" The bird yelled out. Surrounding him there Humming Warriors scaring people as well.

"Hey you!" I shouted at him. He turned around and we got a good look of him. He had a pointy beck curved and giant wings. His eyes were red.

"Who are you?" He sneered. "I am Rocwings."

"We are the people who are going to kick your butt." Larmina said.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Vince and Larmina shouted behind me.

"Bird Force unleased!" We shouted shoving our hands forward. I held my hand above my head and brought it down into my other hand and thrust out. My ring glowed red then I felt like I was flying. As I saw and felt red things attached themselves to me I saw that I was up in the air with red clouds.

I looked over at Vince to see he was wearing a green ranger suit. He was dressed in green with the gloves and boots being black. He had a belt that was black with a green gem in the middle of it and two wings on each side. On his chest he had his owl spirit. I looked at Larmina and she had the same only she had her swan on it.

"As fast as a falcon, Bird Force red ranger!" I shouted.

"As wise as an owl, Bird Force green Ranger!" Vince yelled.

"As graceful as a swan, Bird Force blue ranger!" Larmina yelled.

"We are the Bird Force Power Rangers, defenders of Arus!" We yelled together.

"I'm so impressed, not. Get them!" Roc wings shouted before turning to cause more damage to the city.

The Humming Warriors ran at us and we started to fight them. I kicked and punched them with powerful blows. Soon they all were down and exploded. "Hey Rocwing forget something?" I shouted running at him. He turned and I sent a kick at him. He ducked it and sent a punch at me. I blocked it but he kicked me in the stomach. I gasped in pain and tried to knock him off his feet. He jumped over me kicking me in the back.

He leaped at me but before he could touch me a blur of blue hit him, making him fall a few feet away. Larmina stood in front of me in her fight stance. "You ok Daniel?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I said standing up. Vince came up next to me on my left. We all looked at each other and ran at him. We sent kicks and punched at him which'd he blocked most of them. They all cried out as we slashed them across their chest.

"You ranges are luck that I need to regain my strength. Don't expect to live another day when you fight me again." Rocwing said before disappearing.

"Come on guys. We will fight him another day." Daniel said as they staggered away into a side street. Once in the side street they de-morph and limped back to their home. They walked down to see that Cody had out medical stuff out.

"Larmina come here." Cody said. She walked over to him. "Don't hit for this but I need to feel your body to see if you have any broken bones." She nodded and he felt done her body checking to see if there was any broken bones. He checked over Vince then me.

"You all need weapons to fight him, so wait right here." He said as went to the rack where the weapons were sitting. "For Larmina, a bow staff." He said handing it to her.

"This is my weapon all right." She said with a grin and swung it and spun it a few times.

"For Daniel," he said turning to me, "I remembered that you were always good with a sword." He said handing me a red hilt. I grabbed the hilt and so that the blade was a dull red color. I showed off a few moves and grinned liking it.

"For you Vince," he said grabbing a green shield and a hammer, "This is your shield and war hammer. The shield is very strong and the hammer is a very powerful weapon. It can be very affective, right Daniel?" He said grinning at me.

I frowned at him remembering how painful a hammer is. "What had happen Daniel?" Larmina asked.

"I rather not say." I muttered.

Cody didn't care and he launched into the story. "When Daniel was first learning how to use the different weapons they need to learn one was a hammer. He had asked how a hammer is used to fight and that it wasn't really a weapon. The master was insulted and had him come up and show them how to use it. Let's go with Daniel had bruises for the next week or two." He said laughing along with Vince and Larmina.

The monitors went off and Cody pulled up the screen. "Rocwing is back. Go get him."

We nodded ready to fight Rocwing and defeat him.

**So this is chapter 4. I know it sucks. So to the person who asked if this is going to be a Daniel and Larmina pairing yes but not till later on in the story. I couldn't come up with any better weapons so I know the weapons suck as well. Does anyone wonder how the rangers are going to survive school? Please review and tell me what you think of the story and if I should add anything into it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Larmina POV

We ran to where Rocwing was scaring people. "Hey Rocwing, ready for round two?" Daniel asked him as we went into our fighting stances.

"You're on." He said and rushed at us. He flipped back and started sending out kicks and punches. Vince swept low and hit Rocwing in the back of his leg causing him to fall just as I kicked him in the face making him fly back a few feet. "Now I'm mad." He said standing up.

Before we realized what happened he rushed at us punching me hard in the stomach and kicking Vince into Daniel. He kept punching us and we all flew a feet away landing hard on our backs. We stood up holding our arms or shoulders in pain. I caught Daniel's eyes and his silent question and I nodded.

"Bird Force unleashed!" We shouted morphing into our rangers suits. With that we charged at him feeling stronger than before.

After a few minutes I knew we need weapons if we were going to beat this guy. "Feather bo!" I shouted with my hand in the air. A blue bow appeared in my hand. I had a quick look at it and saw that there was a feather pattern on it.

"How did you do that?" Vince asked me. I dodged an attack and hit Rocwing with my bo staff.

"I don't know, the power did it." I said as I attacked Rocwing hitting him in the face. He let out a squawk of pain and I swept my Feather Bo low hitting him in the knees causing him to fall. I leaped at him and he kicked me and I flew back a few feet. I landed hard on my back and groaned in pain.

I saw him leap at me just as a flash of red barrowed into him. "Feather Sword!" He yelled and his red sword appeared in his hand. I saw that his sword had a feather pattern on the hilt and the blade as well. He ran at Rocwing and thrust and sliced at whatever part he could hit him.

Rocwing let out a loud scream as Daniel sliced off part of his right wing. I stood up leaning on my bo staff. Vince ran to me and looked at me. "You ready?" he asked.

I grinned behind my helmet and nodded. "Feather War Hammer!" He yelled as his green shield ad hammer appeared in his hand. His feather also had a feather pattern too. We both ran at Rocwing to help out Daniel.

"Follow my lead guys." Daniel said as he ran at Rocwing. He sliced him across the chest, I let some of my animal spirit into the bo which had blue light around it and hit him in the face with a spin of my bo. I saw Vince's hammer lit up but with green light. He slammed his hammer into his head causing him to turn to dust.

"We did it!" Daniel yelled. Just then the monster grew back even angrier. "Hey Cody how do we call the zords?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Use your animal spirits. They can combine to make the Bird Force Megazord."

"You guys ready?" Daniel asked us. We nodded.

"Bird, zord mode!" We all yelled at the same time. Blue light surrounded my body and I held my hand in the air as my swan fly in the air before turning solid. I felt a tug and I was standing in the cockpit with lot of room with blue light around my arms and feet. I saw a green owl flying next to me and a red falcon on the other side of me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I think I know what to do." Daniel said. "Zords, combine!" He yelled. I felt my zord move towards his. I saw that mine had split in two to become the feet. Vince's zord split in two to become the arms and Daniel's zord became the head and body. His zord's wings had moved more to the back.

We all stood in the same cockpit now. Daniel had red light around his arms and feet and Vince had green. "Bird Force Megazord!" We all yelled.

"Hey Cody how to we control the megazord?" I asked as Rockwing came running at us.

"You all need to work together. You need to become one mind and one body." Cody said. We all jumped at the same time and the megazord leaped high in the air over Rocwing. He shrieked in angry and charged again.

"Right side kick." Daniel said and we all did. The megazord did the same kicking him hard in the chest making him fly back.

"Catch me if you can, Rangers!" Rocwing yelled before leaping in the air and flying. We threw our right arm in the air and the megazord wings speared out and fly up in the air. Rocwing stopped flying and turned and faced us.

"Hey Rocwing ready to be destroyed?" Daniel said with a smirk. As the megazord flew to the air in threw a punch at him. He blocked it and punched us back causing sparks to fly off of the megszord.

"Guys I know how to defeat him." Vince said.

"Tell us how!" I screamed as the megazord shook again as Rocwing hit it again and again.

"We need to hit his left side. That is his weak point. He can't defend it as well. If we hit him hard enough we will destroy him." Vince said.

We lunched two hard punched in his chest then kicked him in his left side. Rocwing fell back down onto the ground. "You Rangers won't win this." He growled.

"You sure about that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Power Kick!" We shouted as our megazord left foot light up with red, blue and green as we hit him hard.

"No!" He shouted as he blew up in smoke.

"We did!" We all shouted from our megazord. We powered down and walked home where Cody was waiting.

"Congratulations guys. You did it; you defeated your first villain. But they will get harder. Get some rest after dinner, you have school tomorrow." Cody said as he walked out of the secret room.

"So what is school like?" I asked. I had never been to a real school before so this is new.

"It is simply. Don't get into any fights; just walk away, even if you don't want to. Try to act normal and not the duchess of Arus." Vince said.

"In a way, just be yourself. Don't act to shy or scared or else you'll become prey." Daniel warned.

"Prey?" I asked.

"People will pick on you if you are different. Just act normal. That is all I can say." Daniel said with a shrug. "I don't know about you all but I'm hungry." He said walking up to go eat.

Vince and I laughed and followed him upstairs.

_The next day._

That day I woke up and showered. I put on a blue shirt with black jeans and black boots. I walked out of my room to see Vince and Daniel eating breakfast. "Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey." They both said and continued eating. I pour myself some cereal and sat down next to Daniel.

"So you ready for today?" Daniel asked me. I nodded and we all looked at the clock to see that it read 7:30.

"We need to get going or we'll be late." Vince said standing up and grabbing his green backpack. Daniel grabbed his black and red backpack and I grabbed my blue and black one.

"See you Cody!" Daniel yelled as we walked to school. We got there by 7:45 and walked to the office to get our schedules. We picked them up and looked at them. I grinned when I saw that I had PE with Daniel and Vince. I also had science with Vince and math with Daniel.

We walked out of the office to see a three kids waiting there. "Hi, I'm looking for Vince." A boy said. He had light brown hair and his tips were dye blue. His eyes were light brown

Vince stood up. "I'm Vince. Nice to meet you?" Vince trailed off.

"Jake." He said shaking Vince's hand. They walked off talking.

A boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes walked up. I guess that means you're Daniel." He said holding out his hand. Daniel stood and shook his hand. "I'm David." He said and walked away with Daniel.

The last person was a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore glasses and looked nervous. "I'm Amy." She said quietly.

I held out my hand and she shook it. "I'm Larmina." I said. Her head snapped up and looked at me closely then bowed. _Dang it! I didn't want all of this respect._ I thought.

"Amy you don't need to treat me with respect because I'm the duchess of Arus. Just think of me as a regular kid." I said. She nodded and we walked to my class. I handed her my schedule and looked at it.

"You have first, second and third period with me." She said. We walked into class and I thought _this should be a good year._

**Please review. I wanted to just do Larmina POV. I hope you all like. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Daniel POV

I liked David right away. He was funny and cool. He likes country music and loved to sing. He had asked me if I didn't mind that he was gay and had a boyfriend. I had said no and thought that it was pretty cooll. I found out he was from Earth and lived in America in the south which explained his slightly southern accent. "So did you see the Bird Force Power Rangers yesterday?" He asked me later that day during lunch. Larmina, Vince, Amy and Jake were sitting with us. I learned that Amy likes to draw in her free time and loves pop music. Jake likes rock music and plays a little bit of soccer in his free time with David. I knew I liked the both of them when Larmina and Vince introduced me to them.

Larmina, Vince and I froze. "No, we just had gotten into town when they came and saved the day." Larmina lied smoothly.

I then notice how David and Jake were holding hands under the table and I cleared my throat. "David I know you said you had a boyfriend, could you say who it is?" I asked with a smirk. He glared at me and muttered something. "What was that?" I asked with a devilish grin on my face.

"I said my boyfriend is Jake." He said louder. Jake was blushing while Amy started asking when they started dating. I laughed but then felt my ring grow hot and it tighten. I saw that Vince and Larmina felt the same and we all looked at each other.

"We need to go to the bathroom." We all said standing up and finding an empty classroom.

I squeezed my ring's gem and a hologram of Cody appeared. "Near your school, just be careful when you morph." Cody said. We nodded and took off running out of the school.

We saw two monsters and the Humming Warriors attacking people. "Hey you two!" I shouted at them. They both turned to us.

"Who are you?" The one that looked like a hawk man asked us. The other one looked like a raven man.

"You don't know who we are?" I asked. "We will be happy to introduce ourselves."

We brought our morphers up. "Bird Force, unleash!" We yelled.

"As fast as a falcon, Bird Force red ranger!"

"As wise as an owl, Bird Force green rangers!"

"As graceful as a swan, Bird Force blue ranger!"

We ran at both of them. "Blackheart take care of them. Humming Warriors help them." The hawk looking bird said to him.

"Yes General Blackfeather." He said before turning to us with the Humming Warriors surrounding us. We started to kick and punch them. I swept one of their feet out underneath them. I grabbed one and threw it into another one.

My body started to glow red as I channeled my animal spirit. "Unleash the falcon!" I yelled. My red falcon flew low, its talons and beck killing the Humming Warriors. I turned to face Blackheart who was scaring more people. I heard a scream and saw that a few Humming Warriors were surrounding David.

I was torn to go after Blackheart or save my friend. _I hope Cody forgives me._ I thought as I ran where David was surrounded trying to fight them off. "Hey weaklings pick one someone your own size!" I yelled as I started to punch and kick them. I sent a few jabs at one of them then sent a kick at another making it fly back into a car.

"Feather sword!" I shouted and my red sword appeared in my hand. I thrust my sword forward hitting one of Humming Warriors in the chest and cut down the rest. They exploded and I turned to David who was still on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded and I ran back into the crowd of monsters. I saw that Vince and Larmina had called on their weapons as well. Once they were all destroyed I saw that Blackheart was trying to escape. I ran at him and sliced him from behind. He screamed in pain as I cut his wings. He turned and swung his mace at me. I moved out of the way and stabbed him in the leg.

I was about to stab him in the heart when my sword was blocked by a black one. I was kicked backwards and fell hard one the ground. I looked up to see it was Blackfeather. "Hello Red Ranger." He said his voice deep.

I stood up just as Vince and Larmina stood next to me. We ran at them and I took on Blackfeather while Vince and Larmina worked together to fight Blackheart. I deflected his sword and sent a low cut to his knees. He flipped backwards onto a car.

"Come and get me little ranger." Blackfeather said with a laugh. I ran and jumped up sending a kick ay him. I felt my kick connect to his chest. He flew back landing hard on his feet. I leaped at him send different offence moves at him. He blocked or deflected each of them. I growled in anger and sent a thrust at him only for him to defect it sending my sword spinning away.

Before I could move for it he had strike me causing casing my suit to spark up and for me to fly back as I let out a scream. I tried to stand but couldn't and I de-morphed saw that Vince was on one knee his shield blocking and Larmina was trying to attack Blackheart. Before I could get up Vince stood up but left his body opened and Blackheart took advantage of that and sung his mace hitting him back to where I was trying to stand. He gasped in pain and de-morphed. Larmina was now fighting Blackheart but I knew he was stronger than her ."Bye-bye Blue Ranger." Blackheart said and sung his mace hard into her shoulder causing her suit to spark as she fell near me, her head slamming into the concrete and she de-morphed as well. I waited for her to move but she didn't.

"Come on Blackheart, let's go. We will meet again Rangers." Blackfeather said. His wing, where I had cut him, was hanging uselessly. "I hope you are ready next time Red Ranger." With that they both disappeared.

I managed to stand up and helped Vince and we both stumbled over to where Larmina was laying. She was breathing but wasn't moving. Vince and I look at each other and grabbed her under each arm and stumbled back home.

Cody opened the door and had us hurry to the secret dojo. We laid her on the exam table and Cody started to check over her. She then woke up and tried to move but Cody wouldn't let her. "You had a bruised ankle as well as a strain shoulder muscle," he said to her then turned to the boys, "you two should get back to school. Just say that Larmina wasn't feeling good and left early." We nodded and started to limp back up the stairs. "Oh and Daniel," I turned to him, "I need to speak to you after school." I nodded and followed Vince up the stairs back to school.

I walked into my next class to see Amy and a short blonde girl with hazel eyes talking. "Hey Daniel, where is Larmina?" She asked.

"She wasn't feeling good after the attack so I took her home." Amy nodded.

"Oh this is Liz by the way." Amy said. I smiled at the girl and she smiled back before saying hi. "So did you see the Power Rangers?" She asked me.

"Yeah I heard they were defeated by the villains but will come back stronger and will win."

"Yeah. I think the Red one is David's superhero crush now. He said that he saved him from getting killed." I couldn't help but smile a little. I wasn't gay at all but I think that it is cute that David has a crush on my ranger form.

"So Daniel what do you think of the school so far, pretty well, well besides the attack of course. That usually doesn't happen." Liz asked me as I sat next to her.

"It is a nice school." I said _Trust me the attacks will be happing more often now._ I thought to myself as she and Amy started to talk. After school he and Vince walked home and went to the secret dojo.

After changing into their training uniforms they started to practice with their weapons against each other. I swung my downward but Vince blocked it with his shield and tried to hit me with his hammer. I jumped back just barley avoiding getting hit by the point. I faked a downward cut then lunged hitting him it the stomach. He fell over in pain and gasped slightly. I held out my hand and helped him up. We spared a few rounds before Larmina and Cody came down the stairs.

"Daniel can I talk to you?" Cody said. I nodded and we walked over to a corner. "Daniel I know you were going to save your friend, but what if Blackheart would have hurt more innocents? You would have been to blame. Larmina or Vince could have saved him."

I felt my hands clench into a fist. "So what was I supposed to do? Let David get hurt or killed? They would have never made it in time to save him." I growled at him.

"For the best of Arus, yes you should have!" Cody yelled at me.

I looked up him and shock. "I won't be like you. I won't let my friends die just like you did." I whispered. Cody reeled back in shock, hurt on his face. He reached out to me but I turned away.

I ran up the stairs and ran to my room. I locked the door and slipped down, leaning against it. _I won't let my friends die like he did. _I thought to myself. I laid down on my bed and did the homework I had to do. Afterwards I walked out of my room to eat dinner. I saw Larmina and Vince looked at me I knew they wanted to know what Cody and I had talked about. _Later_ I mouthed to them. They nodded and after dinner we walked to my room. Cody just watched us; I could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"So what was the outburst about?" Vince asked as soon as we were in my room.

I sighed and sat on my bed next to Larmina. Vince sat in my chair. "Cody told me that I should have let Daivd been hurt or killed." Vince took a sharp breath and Larmina's eyes widen.

"That isn't right. You managed to still stop Blackheart from escaping, and you saved David." Larmina said frowning.

"So what did you mean you won't be like Cody?" Vince asked.

I open my mouth to answer when my door opened. "That is a story for another time. The past is the past." Cody said. I just stared at him and he started back.

"Fine Cody, whatever you say." I said with a sneer in my voice.

The next day the three of us walked to school. I saw David, Amy, Jake, and Liz sitting near the front entrance talking. David and Jake were sitting next to each other and were holding hands. Amy looked up and her face brighten when she saw us. "Hey." She said to us as we sat down next to her and Liz. "How are you feeling Larmina?" She asked concern on her face.

"I been better but I'm sore from my fall." Larmina told her.

We talk for a few more minutes than we heard the bell ring singling the start of first period. I walked with David to first.

_Later that day. _

I collapse on the lunch chair tired from today. I have so much homework that it will take me hours to finish it. I heard a laugh come from my right and I turned to see Larmina was sitting there with her lunch. "Rough day so far?" She asked me. I nodded then groaned thinking again about how much homework I had.

Vince and Amy came over talking about something. Liz was sitting with her other friends and Jake and David were talking as well. The rest of the day pasted quickly and before I knew it Amy, Liz, Jake, David, Vince Larmina and I walked over to the skate park after stopping at all of our home to grab our skateboards.

Mine was black with the bottom having a red falcon on it. Larmina had a blue one with a blue swan on the bottom. Vince had a dirt bike that was green, while Liz had a yellow dirt bike. Amy had roller blades that were pink and white. David and Jake just walked behind us. "We don't stake or ride, we surf." Jake said.

We made it to the skate park by 3:00 and I grinned seeing all of the ramps and pipes to skate on. "Hey Larmina wanted to see who is better at skating, even though we all know I am." I said with a smirk.

"We will see about that Daniel." She said with a smirk back. We rode around performing different tricks and stunts. Vince and Liz were performing tricks on the track as Jake and David just sat around and watched.

After a while we stopped. "Hey David, Jake if you surf then you should be able to could ride a skateboard." Larmina said.

"Nah, I'm good. We can't ride anyway." Jake said and David agreed with him.

"What? I would have thought that it would have been the same thing." I said with disbelief in my voice.

"There is a bit of a difference when you fall surfing compared to when you fall skateboarding." David said regally. "Water tends to go **splash**, whereas concrete goes **splat**. Frankly, I rather go splash." He said stressing on splash and splat.

"That and your balance is bad." Jake said with a smirk. David glared at him.

"Like your balance is any better. Last time I checked you, went on a skateboard and fell flat on your ass just by standing on it." He said smirking at the other boy. Jake blushed, his whole neck and face turning red as we all laughed.

I laughed then I felt my ring tighten and heat up. "We need to go. We have to go do something." I said as Larmina and I started to skate away with Vince following us on his bike. We rode into an alley and hide our stuff before pressing our rings.

"Near Thunder Storm." Cody said. We ran to the place to see Humming Warriors attacking everyone with Blackheart.

"Hey Blackheart, ready for round two and to be destroyed?" I asked. He and the Humming Warriors turned to us.

"Keep on dreaming rangers." He sneered. We brought our morphers up.

Bird Force, unleashed!" We shouted morphing into our ranger suits.

"As fast as a falcon, Bird Force, red ranger!"

"As wise as an owl, Bird Force, green ranger!"

"As graceful as a swan, Bird Force, blue ranger!"

We then ran forward and started fighting hand- to- hand combat with the Humming Warriors. I sent punches and kicks at them, making them fly backwards. After we destroyed all of the Humming Warriors we turned to Blackheart. We ran at him sending punches and kicks hitting him in the chest and face. He flew back a few feet before standing up.

"Now I'm mad!" He yelled as his mace appeared in his hand. We called on our weapons and charged at him. I stabbed my sword at him and he side stepped swinging his mace hitting me in the side. I flew back and he came at me but was hit from the side by Vince. I saw Vince duck and swing his hammer into Blackheart's knee. Larmina smashed her staff into his head and moved out of the away just as he brought his mace down as he fell.

I jumped up, when I saw more Humming Warriors starting to hurt people. I saw David, Jake, Amy, and Liz were surrounded by them. I saw that Larmina and Vince were struggling to fight Blackheart.

"Daniel, just go help them! We can take care of him!" Vince shouted. I smiled under my helmet and ran over to help our friends. I felt my sword disappeared and I kicked one in the back. I leaped backward as one swept low. I kicked off of a car sending a punch at one hitting it in the head turning it to dust.

I sent punches and kicks at the others pushing them back away from my friends. One sent a punch at me and I moved out of the way and grabbed it. Using the Humming Warrior as a shield I sent another kick out connecting with one of the warriors. I finished off the rest causing them to turn to dust. I turned to where my friends were still standing with their mouths hanging open.

"You guys should get to safety." I said. They all nodded and took off running in to Thunder Storm store and watched from the window. I turned to see Vince and Larmina were still fighting Blackheart. They had lost their weapons and were fighting hand-to -hand combat against him. I saw him block their kicks and punches. He had grabbed both of their arms and was holding them so they couldn't fight back until Vince swept his leg low and Larmina sent a punch into his face as he jumped up. Blackheart flew back holding his nose.

"You know for a girl you punch hard." He said setting Larmina off. She growled then summing her staff and it let up with blue light before she sent a powerful strike at him causing him to turn to dust. He then grew and we stared up at him. He stomped down and we all dived out of the way.

"Bird, zord mode!" We shouted forming the Bird Force Megazord. We each got into the same fighting stance as well as the megazord. Blackheart ran at us and we threw a kick at him making him fly backwards before skidding to a stop. He looked up anger in his dark eyes showing his hate toward us. He kicked and we fell over landing hard on our backs. We flipped up and out of the way just in time to see a fist in the ground right where we were.

We sent another kick at his head making it snap back. He squawk in pain and held his head in pain. He turned to us about to attack when we did our Power Kick destroying him. We cheered as we de-morphed glad to defeat Blackheart. We walked home seeing Cody in the dojo waiting for us.

"Daniel may I talk to you for a minute?" Cody asked quietly. I nodded still angry about last night. I followed him over next to a training dummy and waited for him to talk. "I should have trusted you. You knew what you had to do. I was stupid. You did what a real leader should have done." A harsh sob came from him. "You weren't like me." He whispered.

I hugged him before I realized what I was doing. "It is fine Cody. Just trust us." I said before pulling away to go do homework with Larmina and Vince. I turned around to see Cody was smiling.

**Sorry it took a while to update this story. I had a lot of thought on this chapter. I hope you all like it because I think it sucks no matter how many times I have checked it. Review please. Review help me right faster and update quicker.**


End file.
